Professor Grey
by kme97
Summary: Christian Grey is about to start his first year teaching at Mystic Hollows University. In a town that is surrounded by mystery and hundred year old legends he teaches a class on mythology and the study of witches. Ana Steele is twenty two years old and gets through each year of school with perfect a's. When they both get tangled up in each other anything could happen.
1. Welcome to class

**Everything you need to know about this story:**

** -It takes place in a town called Mystic Hollows, a town well known for having the highest population of witches. You'll learn the origin of the name in this chapter.**

** -Christian is twenty-seven and a professor at Mystic Hollows University.**

** -Ana is a _special _student you'll learn A LOT about that. She is almost twenty-two and is on her third year of college.**

** -Please keep in mind while reading this is a fictional story! Obviously a lot of this would never be possible; again that's why it is fiction. If you don't like stories about witches and witchcraft please do not read this.**

**Keep an open mind as well! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first day of classes slowly comes to an end as I wrap up the final lesson. I wait while a few students finish typing or writing notes.

"For your first assignment I want you to write an essay on whether or not you believe that our little old town is full of witches or if you feel like it is just a myth. I want it to be at least five pages and it's due next time I see you," I grab the yellow piece of paper with the list of days and times of my classes, "Which is Wednesday evening."

The bell rings and the students pack they're things up and leave through one of the two exits. I'm gathering a few papers and my laptop when a student, I believe her name is Megan, walks up to me.

She smiles and twirls a piece of her hair,"Professor Grey I just wanted to say I'm very excited to be in your class. I was so happy when I heard they were getting a class specifically about the history of witches and witchcraft."

"That's excellent Megan. I'm glad to know that you have such interest I hope it will show in your grades as well."

"It's Morgan," She laughs, "And it most definitely will sir."

"I'm very sorry. I've got to work on memorizing the names."

"Understandable. But Professor Grey there's a student I would like to talk to you about a student."

Drama already on the first day awesome, "Yes Morgan?"

"She's in my sorority and we've been getting settled the past few days. And a few of the other girl who moved from out of town have been getting sick, like a flu type thing, and they went to her and she made them a tea, used some type of special smoke on them, and they were better by morning. Kinda odd isn't it?"

"Well it may have just been in their mind. They wanted to feel better and so because she did something it made them believe they were 'magically' healed. Not to mention if they're coming in from other town or state they may know the history of our town and be more likely to believe it."

"Yes I gets that's possible too. But I really think that you should really look into her a little more. I believe she may be in your class as well. Do you have a piece of paper?"

I laugh, "I would hope. I am after all a teacher." She smiles and giggles lightly as she takes it and writes something down.

"That's her name so if she is in your class. Maybe you could sort of; look into her."

"Sure Morgan I'd be glad to if it would make you feel better."

"Bye Professor Grey." She smiles and waves before walking out the door.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and turn the lights off before walking out of the class room and locking the door. I walk over to my car and unlock it. Putting my bag in the back seat and getting into the front. I start my car and back out of my parking spot and see a crack of lightening. Within just a few minutes and a storm has already started. By the time I make it to my condo it's a down pour. I make it inside, take off my soaking wet jacket and hang it up, and slip out of my shoes. After a long day I head to the kitchen and heat up a piece of left over grilled chicken and make a salad. I eat it while sitting on the couch watching reruns of Ridiculousness. I finish my food and walk into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dish washer.

I walk through to the back of the condo and get to my bedroom. I take my tie off, unbutton my shirt, and throw both into the hamper in the corner. I pull my socks off quickly and follow with my pants. They get tossed into the hamper as well and then I get into bed.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Grey and I will be teaching you everything you've ever wanted to know before about witches, the history of our town, and all things about and around witchcraft."

I hear the door open and turn my attention to the two girls who are nearly five minutes late.

"You're both late. Did you have a hard time finding the building?"

"No sir. We ran into some complication on the way here."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." The one who answered me previously answers again.

"And your names?"

"Katherine Kavanagh." The other girl answers.

I check her name.

"Ana Steele."

A light bulb goes off in my head. She's the girl that Morgan was talking about yesterday. Her hair is a dark auburn with some hints of a purple tone, in long spiral curls that fall just a few inches above her hips, with glowing tan skin, and a smile that lights up the room. She literately took my breath away.

"Next time please try to be on time for class."

"We will." They say at the same time.

I watch while they walk up the stairs and into a seat in the back. I can't help but notice that her pink shorts show off her tan.

"Now back to the lesson. I'm about to pass out the class expectations. You'll see that there are only a few things are under the Expectations sections that's because a majority of you are above twenty years old and should know how to act. The rest of the page will be a list of dates that we will hopefully meet. You can use this to make sure that you're on schedule. I will not go easy on you. This class may be about witchcraft but I am also a writer and I worked hard to get here and you guys will work hard to earn this credit." I pass the papers to the first person in each row and go back to my desk.

"If you want you can put it in your computer or you can put it in a binder or folder. It makes no difference to me. I'm also about to pass out a sheet that will tell me a little more about you as well as what you are studying. I would like to know if you are taking this class just based off interest or if it has to do with your major. You'll see on the last question it asks if you believe in witches or not. At the end of the year I'll pass these back out and we'll see if your opinion has changed."

I watch while the students read over the sheets of paper and take this time to pull open the powerpoint for today.

"We're not going to get too far into any witchcraft today. We're going to learn more about the town today. Do any of you know when the town was named Mystic Hollows?"

I watch as Ana throws her hand up, "1857."

"Correct. Before that the town had many names but during and after the Salem witch trials so many people fled here that during a town meeting the name was mentioned and it stuck. After that it was never changed again. It's estimated that from the beginning of the Salem witch trials to the end over two hundred families moved here in order to escape being accused. Now that begs the question of course we're all these innocent people afraid of their names being said or did any of them actually have something they needed to be worried about. Now of course there is no way to be one hundred percent but we will be looking over some popular myths here in town. Please raise your hand if you were not born here."

A few hands go up.

"Now put your hand down if you've lived here for at least two years."

All hands go down.

"So all of you should be some what familiar with the myths that surround our town and it's people."

I begin flipping through the powerpoints. It's pretty basic things such as town population year to year, some of the major names and people responsible for building the town to what it is today. I wait while many take notes and can't help but keep glancing at Ana Steele. But why. What about her is so enticing. I watch while she takes notes and when she finishes how she wraps a curl around her finger. I glance down at my watch and realize that there is just a few minutes left.

"Okay guys try and wrap it up as there is only a few more minutes left of class. Tonight I want all of you to write a five page essay explaining where you stand; do you believe our town is full of these said witches or do you think it's all made up? It'll be due next time I see you which is Thursday."

The bell rings and I watch leaning against my desk while they pack up and leave. I watch while Ana gathers her spiral notebook, pink pen, and walks out with her friend Katherine. I find myself follow her with my eyes as she walks out the doors. I have a free period after that so I make my way down to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee.

* * *

I'm laying in bed half asleep and half awake when my alarm clock begins to play. I reach my hand from under the pillow and hit the off button before taking a few deep breaths and stretching.

"Ana are you getting up?" Kate shouts outside my door.

"Yes." I move the covers over and and put my feet on the floor. I stretch one more time and get off the bed walking to my closet. I grab a pair of hot pink shorts, a black tank top, and my black vans and lay them on the bed.

I open my curtains and let the sun flood into my room. Warming it up and warming my skin up to help keep me awake. I walk out of my room and into the hallway, girls are running around like a chicken with their heads cut off trying to prepare for their first taste of college life, and make my way to Kate's room. She's already dressed, bed made, cup of coffee in hand as she gathers a few more pens and her notebook.

"Ana Steele if you make me late I will personally kill you."

I smile, "You know there is an easy solution to that. It's called we move back the clocks just a little bit more. No one would even notice."

"Yes they would. And I told you; we need to limit magic use. Just because we have it doesn't mean every time we have to use it."

I frown, "Yes mam'."

"Now you need to start getting ready."

I nod and smile before turning around and going into the bathroom. Apparently I'm the only one not up an hour ahead of time today. But that will change by the time the first week is over. After all the freshmen are comfortable in where their classes are and what time they can leave and still make it everyone will be flooding in the bathrooms. I shut the door and lock it then turn around and turn the shower on. But instead of getting into the shower I just grab my tooth brush and tooth paste and begin with oral hygiene. I spit into the shower and then take a swig of mouthwash, swirling it around in my mouth as I think about how I want to look. I look in the mirror, my hair is still pretty straight from the day before but I think curls would look nice. I focus on my hair, spit out my mouth wash, and when I look back in the mirror perfect curls have been formed. I smile and king of fluff them up. I turn the water off and take off my Victoria's Secret night gown and grab my zebra print wrap from my hanger. I wrap it around me and walk back out into the hall.

"Ana your hair look so good! You should wear it like that more often!" Morgan, a girl I've known since freshman year in high school, says as I open my bedroom door.

"Thank you Morgan! I would but it just takes so long!"

"I hear you girl. You and Kate wanna grab lunch today at Oriental house?"

"That sounds perfect! Text me or her whenever you're ready!"

"Okay bye!"

I wave bye to her as she walks down the stairs and then go into my room. I shut the door, then the curtains, and take off my wrap. I grab a bra and panties from in the closet and then pull my shirt and shorts on.

"Ana we have to go!" Kate shouts as she knocks on the locked door.

"I'm finishing up my makeup hold on!"

"Ugh! I'm going to get more coffee!"

I roll my eyes. She says I have an addition to using magic and I say she's addicted to coffee. To each their own. I look in the mirror still propped against the wall and think about my makeup and close my eyes. Ah. So much easier. Flawless skin, perfect winged eyeliner, and a gorgeous nude lip. I grab my notebook and pens and stuff them in my bag and throw it over my shoulder. Shoes. Almost forgot my shoes. Quickly double tying them as I walk out the door I find a girl, I think Amanda or something standing there.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for that tea you made us! I feel so much better already. I'm even taking some to class today to make sure."

"That's awesome. I'm glad it worked."

"What is that stuff anyway?"

"Oh, um, it's just something my grandma always made me when I didn't feel good. It's kinda a family secret."

"Oh well okay! Have a great day!"

"You too." I smile and then run down the stairs.

I find Kate standing by the door tapping her foot. She gives me the evil eye and looks and my hair and makeup.

"You know I'm not oblivious correct? There is no _humanly _way you washed and curled your hair, and then you were able to do that makeup in that short of a time span."

"Oh Kate you have no faith in my cosmetology skills."

"That's true because I've had to pleasure of actually watching you struggle with them all by yourself. And it ain't pretty. Now out." She opens the door and nudges me.

"Yes master. You're such a slave driver you know that."

"Very much so. I take pride in being the only person capable of telling you no."

I give her a sarcastic smile and laugh.

"You're really that oblivious to how people just fawn over you. It's like where ever Ana goes there's a trail of people with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide."

"That's not true. At all."

"Mhm. Sure. Like Mr. Young in English senior year. You had him wrapped around your little pinky. Plus you got him to have an affair with you."

"Now that was accidental. That was just a course of events and you will never be able to prove otherwise. And I didn't even use magic on him."

"No that's what I mean! Even without you using magic you just have this aura around you and people literately cannot help but love you."

I give her a look and she gives a small smile. Though we've been friends since before we could even remember through our families it's always seemed that she's incredibly jealous of the strength of my magic. When we were younger I even tried to give some to her, it didn't work of course, but over the years helping her work on it and focus she's gotten better than she use to be. We walk through the court yard and some boys from a fraternity wave at us. And I can't help but notice how cute one of them is. As we walk by I hear footsteps coming our way.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you guys but I just couldn't let two beautiful girls walk by without inviting them to our bonfire tonight."

"Like; party kinda bonfire?" I ask turning.

"Yeah. I'm Matt." He says sticking his hand out to shake mine and then moves to Kate.

"I'm Ana and that's Kate."

He smiles and his perfectly straight teeth glow, "Awesome it's cool to meet you two. Is this your first year here?"

"Nope our third."

"Odd you'd think I'd remember such a flawless face." He runs his hand through his dark brown hair, "Well will you come?"

"When is it?" Kate asks.

"Starts at eight thirty. Over by the old manor. You guys know where that is?"

I laugh in my head; of course we do. It's the source of a lot of the old legends surrounding the town.

"Yeah we'll be there. Mind if we bring a few of the other girls from our sorority?"

"The more the better. I'll see you then." He flashes that smile again and walks back over to his friends.

"He is a hot-hot-hottie." I wink at Kate.

"I was too busy starting at the guy over there in the blue tank. I hope he'll be there tonight."

"I'm sure he will be. They don't miss parties."

"True." She pulls her phone out, "Oh shit class is suppose to start in one minute."

"Well damn. You wanna go get breakfast?"

"No! Bad Ana!" She loops her arm through mine and we begin fast walking through the crowd of people who have also just noticed they will be late.

The mass amounts of people prevent us from getting too much closer to building C. The bell rings announcing it's time for the professors to begin class and I can hear, and practically feel, Kates heart pounding. She's decided to 'turn over a new leaf' this year. No skipping, no getting wasted on a school night, do all of her work the _right _way, and no looking into the professors mind or using literary manipulation to cheat. Kinda put a damper on my fun of course but I'll try and be as supportive as I can. Then again we've been doing things the same way since about sixth grade. Learn everything from the book the night before the test. Use the teachers mind on pop quizzes or oral exams. It makes things a whole lot simpler. But good ole Kate wants a fresh, normal student experience these last two years. I on the other hand just want to hurry up and be finished. Which means I will continue to use the same system I have before because well if it isn't broken don't fix it. We finally break though the mass of people after numerous 'excuses me', 'pardon me', 'please move', and 'please MOVE!'. She's obviously not playing. We get into building C and jog up the stairs and down the hall to room 358. It use to be a room for some class for people wanting to become a veterinarian but professor Delrose got married and moved away a week before last year finished. Now, according to the little sign on the door and various rumors, it is a class about mythology and the study of witches and witchcraft taught by a Professor Grey. Who from what I've heard is smoking. We open the door quietly and walk in; everyone turns.

"You're both late. Did you have a hard time finding the building?" A walking, talking, sex-god asks.

"No sir. We ran into some complications on the way here."

He looks at me, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I answer again.

"And your names?"

"Katherine Kavanagh." Kate answers. He checks her name on a piece of paper. I wait till he's finished.

"Ana Steele." I see a little glow and despite the intense urge I resist looking into his mind.

"Next time try and be on time for class."

"We will." We both say at the same time and walk up the carpeted stairs to the very back row and take a seat.

I can already tell this class will be very, very interesting. Now actually focusing on the class might be difficult while I try to not imagine the professor in bed. But a little eye candy is always allowed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Again keep an open mind and use your imagination with this story. Let me know some feed back or any ideas you may have! Feel free to message me if you have questions or any ideas you'd like to share!**


	2. Wine or Beer?

Me and Kate walk into the Oriental House and see that Morgan has already gotten us a seat. Kate slides into the booth first and then I do.

"How was professor Grey's class?" Morgan asks glancing through the menu.

"He's sexy."

"Oh I know. I wanted to drop my pants right there in his classroom."

"Oh that would be hot."

Kate looks at me, "Will you be able to learn from his class?"

I laugh at her, "I know more than he could ever teach me."

Morgan laughs, Morgan found out about our special talents freshman year, and then the waitress walks over to the table.

"Hi I'm Brianna and I'm going to be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a metropolitan." I say and begin pulling out my I.D

I show it to her before she can ask, "Oh thank you."

"I'll just have a water." Kate says skimming over the menu.

"I think I'll get a strawberry daiquiri." Morgan also fishes out her I.D and shows it to the girl.

"Awesome I'll get those right out to you." She flashes a smile and walks off to the back.

"Boy you two are drinking early today." Kate has an odd tone in her voice.

"It's just one drink. Will you be drinking tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see if I have class tomorrow. Do you?"

"Nope I'm clear," I already see her face turn up, "But I won't get wasted I promise. Oh yeah, Morgan we got invited to this bonfire party tonight do you wanna go?"

"That sounds fun sure."

"I think we're going to invite a few of the other girls at the house too. Sort of introduce them to people and get them out kinda."

"That sounds awesome."

"Here are your drinks girls." She gives Kate her water, sets mine and Morgans drinks down, and leaves both of us a water too.

"Thank you." We all say at the same time.

"Did you notice how Professor Grey kept staring at you?" Kate asked as she took a sip of water.

"I kind of noticed." I say giggling.

Kate looks up at Morgan dramatically, "He was practically drooling over her." She turns to me, "Your short shorts definitely didn't help his problem either."

"I was trying to focus on my studies."

"I would bet a hundred bucks that it was killing you not reading his mind."

"It was sort of like this little version of me was standing on my shoulder in a hot red leather skirt, a red crop top with my boobs hanging out, and little devil ears on my head was saying "just do it one time to see what he thinks about you it wouldn't hurt anything". Then on the other side was another little me in a white strapless gown with these adorable silver beads around the bust-line and down the waist that hugged my waist really tight and showed my hips was saying "you don't want to do that and ruin all the fun in wondering if he has a tiny crush on one of his students". It was kicking my ass not to."

Morgan and Kate both laugh at my description of my conscious. But I can't help that my entire life has been sort of a perfect fairy-tale, decorated with shinny beads, glittery lights, and smiling faces. My grandma use to say "You're a lot like the stars, but also the sun, and the moon all at the same time." and then she would go on the explain how; "You're like the stars because people can't help but stop whatever they're doing, no matter where they are, and look at you. You capture the attention of everyone in a room just by walking in. You don't mean to but you do. You're like the sun because something about you makes people feel warm and happy, like their favorite memory on the sand by the beach while they sip on their favorite alcoholic drink. But you're like the moon because no one can pin point just what it is about you that they can't stop looking at, why they can't help but smile when you're around, and why they hopelessly fall for you. It's the mystery that really pulls them into you."

So it's kinda easy to say that I grew up knowing I was special. I noticed when people would stare, I heard the whispers, and learned to act like I didn't notice. My grandma taught me that, how to pretend like I could hear every nice thing they said, or depending on the person, every negative thing they tried to find. Yes it all went to my head but can you really blame me? When everywhere you go people stare and talk about you it's hard not to let it go to your head.

The waitress comes back a few minutes later and takes our orders. When she brings us our food both Morgan and I ask for another drink. I feel Kate's eyes on me as the waitress asks nicely what it was again. We both tell her and she walks away from the table to the back. We sit in silence as we wait for her to bring our drinks and food. She finally comes back and you can feel all of us relax a little bit. I take a sip of my drink and thank her. We eat our food and pay the bill before heading back to our the sorority house. We round up a few of the new girls and figure out who doesn't have a class that night or tomorrow. With that figured out we ask who wants to go to the party and then break up to get ready. I go back to my room and pull out a box that hasn't been unpacked yet labeled "formal/dressy" and pull out a tight black, strapless dress with sequence on it. Then I dig out a pair of black wedge heels and slip into the dress.

"Ana?" A voice I don't really recognize asks from outside my door.

I walk over to the door and unlock it before pulling it open to find Ella, one of the girls going with us tonight, on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could get your help picking out an outfit."

"Sure." I say smiling. I toss my wedge heel on the bed beside the other and follow her to her and her roommates room.

"I didn't know if I should wear shorts or a dress or what."

"Well since it's the first college party you've ever been to I would say short. You'll have to get into the swing of how college parties are and how they're different than high school parties. I would say wear a tank top to and put on a little more deodorant and perfume because there's going to be a lot of people and a fire and its still humid out. For shoes I would go for like vans or flats."

"Thanks Ana!"

"No problem." I say and pull her bedroom door shut.

Once I get back to my room I sit on my bed and put my shoes on. Then put on deodorant and spray some perfume on my neck, chest, and on my wrists. I grab my small black over the shoulder purse and throw my phone, I.D, and debt card into the various zip pockets.

"You ready?" Kate asks peaking her head around the corner.

"Yes."

We round up all the girls and load up. It takes My car and Morgans to fit all of us. I lead the way to the dirt road that goes deep into the forest, makes an 'S' shape, and then down a hill to where the old Cartel manor is. There's not much left considering that there was a fire back in 1809, another in 1865, and another in 1938. They pretty much killed off the entire Cartel family. You'd think after two fires they would give up; but nope they kept fixing and living in the house. The first fire killed, four of the eight children that Mary Cartel and George Cartel had, Mary went insane, and according to legend turned to witches to try and bring them back. That's what people say caused the other two fires; natures way of evening the balance. Shortly after Mary visited a few witches she got pregnant with twins. Then after they were born just a few months later she was pregnant again with twins. Three girls and one boy just like what they had already lost. She named the babies after the children before. Then the fire in 1865, Mary and George's son William and his wife whatever her name was were out when the fire started. It killed two of their children. A girl and a boy. In 1938 Claire and Eric Cartel and their two children all died in the fire. Nature has a way of working it's self out at some point. The main floor was redone in an attempt to make some bar that never went through completely. So a lot of parties happen here now.

We park where all the other cars are in the makeshift parking lot over to the side of the house and walk around the back to where everyone is. Music is blaring over someone's speakers in the back of their truck. They've made a giant fire surrounded by a bunch of rocks and pieces of wood from around the house and in the woods. There's a table set up with some hamburgers and different foods, some kegs placed around with cups close by. We all get out and agree to meet back at the cars at the latest being two. We split into little groups and go to do our own thing. Kate and I walk over to the keg and fix us a beer.

"Do you see that guy?" Kate asks taking a swig of her beer.

"Nope. I'm going to be beyond pissed if he isn't here."

"That would suck but," Kate turns and I watch as her eye catches a guys across the party. They smile at each other and then she turns to me, "I'll be right back."

I laugh and nod before drinking my own beer.

"You did come. I was starting to think that you weren't going to show." I hear Matt say before he walks around me and to my side.

"We're only forty minutes late. And pretty girls always show up a little late."

He laughs at me, "I guess you're right. And you're pretty enough to excuse it. This time." He winks and wraps his arm around my waist casually.

I lean into him and try to look into his mind. But for some reason I'm not able to get into it. Maybe because there are so many people. Or maybe he does something to prevent witches from getting into his head. Most people don't really think about it unless they're worried about something. But I choose to just ignore it.

"I see you got a beer already; I like a girl that likes beer."

I lean into his ear, "I love beer."

He laughs and then we walk over to where everyone else is. He talks to a few people and I see someone hand him some Moonshine. He tips it back and takes a big swig. He turns to me grinning and hands me the bottle. I gladly accept the bottle and drink quite a bit. I feel it as it rushes to my head and the buzz is there. Matt laughs and wraps his hands around my hips and grabs my ass. I let him feel me up while we dance to Crave you. Everyone's dancing. It's like everyone is so high they can't stop. I keep drinking the moonshine and eventually someone hands me a joint. I giggle as I blow the smoke into Matts' mouth.

"Why don't we go inside?"

"Really?"

"Mhm." He says before grabbing my ass and moaning.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me through the crowd and into the section of the house that was rebuilt. We start making out and I hear him open a door and then he sets me down on a table and starts kissing down to my breast.

* * *

I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of red wine. I take it to my kitchen table and pour two glasses. I put the bottle of wine on the table just as someone knocks on the door. I walk to the door and unlock the door.

"Christian Grey it's been too long! Give me a hug you jackass!" Elena throws her arms around me and squeezes me.

"Elena it's only been a few months. You act like it's been years."

"It feels like years! Now take me to the wine."

I smile and lead her to the table where she immediately picks up the glass full of wine. She smiles at me before drinking a little bit. My mother would kill me and probably Elena too if she knew we were together. After my junior year, nearly getting caught in the act, we've been extremely careful with when we see each other. At college once while she was over my sister made a guest appearance and she had to go out the back till she left. But maybe that's part of why I like our little relationship so much. So much that I've never really bothered to find another serious girl. There's been a few girls in between our flings but they normally last just a few weeks; if that.

Elena pulls out the chair and sits down nodding to my seat which I pull out and get into afterward.

"So tell me about college! Bet it's different being the teacher and not the student." She smiles that warm Elena smile that so many people don't get the pleasure to see.

"I think it will keep me pretty busy. The students ask a lot of questions and many try to come on to me which is pretty entertaining."

"Oh I bet they're all squirming in their seats. Sitting in their seats wonder if Professor Grey is good in bed and how big he is." She winks at me.

"What am I going to do with you? Eventually you're going to get me in trouble."

"You're of age now. We have nothing to worry about!"

"My mom. Mama bear doesn't play and I'm sure her friend of twenty something years sleeping with her son would not make her very happy."

"Lets not talk about that. Tell me more about work."

I tell her all about the campus which she's never seen before and my classroom. I talk about some of the students and go over some of stuff I'm suppose to teach about. I don't mention the girl Ana though. Even though Elena and I aren't officially together I can always tell when she gets jealous. I made the mistake once during my senior year and told her about a girl that I was seeing. I didn't think anything about it just casual conversation and she completely flipped. She started throwing things and said if I ever mentioned her name, I think it was Clair or Blair or something, that she'd make sure I'd never see her or the girl again. I left it alone. When we finish our dinner we've already had three glasses of wine and I can tell Elena is a bit more than tipsy. We move over to the couch and bring our glasses. I pour some more wine into our glasses and then we decide on a movie. But before the movie even has time to really start I'm on top of her with my shirt off and her skirt on the floor.


	3. Can I get a ride Professor Grey?

When I wake up the sun is beaming in through my living room windows and and there's some commercial playing on the TV. I sit up slow, trying to get my bearings, and realize I'm alone. Just like Elena. She probably woke up early this morning before anyone else would be awake and slipped out.

I get off the couch and gather up my clothes before heading into my bathroom. I turn the shower on let the water get hot while I put my clothes in the hamper. I grab a towel, slide the glass door over a little further and get into the hot water. Letting the steam release the alcohol out of me. I try and piece together what exactly happen last night but give up after I start washing my hair.

"Christian I swear if you don't meet your sister and I for lunch today I will come to your condo and beat your behind. You may be grown but I'm still your mother. See you at one honey! Love you!" I just laugh and shake my head and my mother. Persistent little thing she is.

I check my clock and figure out it's only ten. I've gotten so use to being up every morning at five and in the class room at six that it feels so much later. I walk over to the fridge to before opening the door realize that Elena was nice enough to leave me a note.

_Christian,_

_ Last night was loads of fun darling! But I have a client I have to meet at the shop at eight. I hate to screw and leave but work is calling. I'm sure you'll understand now that you're a working man. We'll have to do this again soon. Don't forget that you have lunch with your mom today. Tell her I said hello ;)_

Just like her to do something like that. Switching between flirty and motherly but she has no kids. I guess it's just a woman thing; that natural mother instinct. I leave it there and pull out a carton of milk. Smiling when I shut the door and see her signature.

"Oh Christian sweetie! You look so good!" Mom rushes to me while I'm still getting out of the car, "I love that suit is it new?"

"I got it a few weeks ago."

"It look wonderful on you. You've been working out I see too." She stands on her toes to kiss my cheeks.

"Mom you just saw me a few weeks ago."

"I know that. Now don't you talk to me like I'm some crazy lady I'm just so use to seeing you every weekend I guess I'm just noticing more than normal."

I laugh at her and then hug Mia who was fiddling in the car.

"How is school going?" I ask her with a serious face.

"Ugh you're such old person now."

"I am not! I just want to my sure that my favorite little sister is doing well."

"She's failing two class." My mother throws into the conversation from my other side.

"Oh really?"

"They're stupid classes."

"What are they?"

"Art and astrology."

"How are you failing art? You're a great artist."

"Not in Mrs. Cranes' eyes."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Just try and do better." I smile at her and rub her head. Which always annoys her and of course is the reason I still do it.

We walk into the restaurant and we're taken to our table where we're given menus and order drinks. As soon as the waiter is gone mom begins to asks questions about my job; how I like it, what I do all day, what I'll be teaching, how are the students, and then it takes a turn for the worst.

"So sweetie when are you going to give me a grandchild? A real answer this time."

"Mom why the rush."

"Cause I'm going to die Christian." Mia and I both throw our heads up at her and give her a look, "We're all adults her, well almost all adults, and we all know that mom can't live forever. It's not possible. And before I die damn it I want to experience what being an old grandmother is like."

"Mom, you're healthy. You still got a long life and I've still got a while before I can't have babies. You'll get one. Eventually."

"You and your brother I swear are hopeless. He's out on some boat in the middle of no where with some girl he met a month ago." She pauses, "I guess I should consider it luck that he hasn't given me multiple grandchildren yet."

We all laugh and I turn my head to the other side of the room where I happen to see a girl with long, perfectly curled hair, and a gorgeous body. And when she turns around I turn back to my mom so fast I think I pulled my neck. Ana Steele. Of all the places and students I'd just so happen to see the one student that I find attractive.

"Christian what's wrong?"

"Um I think I pulled something in my neck while I was working out. I'm going to go to the bathroom quickly." I push my chair back and stand smiling at mom.

The entire walk to the bathroom I turn my head the opposite way, which I'm sure looks odd but I'd rather that than bump into her. I push the bathroom door open and readjust my neck. I walk up to the mirror and shake my head. Grey, get your shit together. She's just another student like all the others. Don't make it anymore than what it really is. I can't help but laugh at myself. I turn back around and open the door.

"Oh hi professor Grey! Weird seeing you here."

I take a deep breath, "Hello Ana."

She flashes me a bright smile, "Do you not have class do day professor Grey?"

"No I do not. Shouldn't you be in class also?"

"Nope. I don't have any classes today. Are you here by yourself?"

"No actually I'm with my mother and sister."

"Aw that's good. Family time is always important. I'm here with a few of my aunts."

"I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"You too professor Grey." She says turning around to walk off.

"And Ana," She turns back around to look at me, "Be on time to class."

"Yes sir. Goodbye Grey." And with that she turns back toward the dining room and walks away from me.

I laugh a little as I walk back to the table where mom and Mia are flipping through the menus. I sit down and they ask if I'm alright. I tell them I went to the bathroom to see if I could pop my neck back and that it worked. They don't question me any further. We start talking about moms work at the hospital and I glance over to where I see Ana sitting.

She's with a group of women, probably mid-forties or early fifty's. Though none of them look, well that old, they all have beautiful skin, and darker hair. Except for the woman on the very end whose short hair is a beautiful snow white. If those are Ana's aunts its very obvious where she gets her looks from. I move my eyes to her and she turns toward me smiling at me. I smile back and then turn back to my mother whose talking about a patient of hers who drew her a picture the other day.

"This little girl has amazing talent. You should see this picture she drew for me Christian. It's absolutely beautiful. It's her hospital room with tons of flowers everywhere,her in the bed with a big smile on her face, and me standing beside her smiling."

"You'll have to show me next time I'm at the house."

"I will. And a little boy a few weeks ago drew me a picture of his puppy that he's parents had gotten him for his birthday."

"Well I'm glad that you're enjoying working again."

"Oh I am. It's so nice to work with people again instead of being stuck in the house all day."

"I'm sure. What's dad doing?"

"He's off in North Carolina with some of the other guys trying to get these people to make a deal with them."

"He's always off somewhere it seems."

"Yes sadly he is. I guess he doesn't like the idea of getting older and having to just sit around. So he throws himself into his work where he can go places."

She gives me a little smile but I know it's hard on mom now with dad gone at work so off and Mia always wanting to be out too. Her nest is practically empty and she loves babies. She starts talking about when we were younger and how she just can't believe how we've all grown up so. Then she says; I guess I could say the same for me and your father too. She makes a strange face and tells us about things her and dad did when they were first dating and married. Then she sighs and takes a sip of water before giving me a smile that doesn't hit her eyes.

"We'll have to do this again but next time with your brother and father included." Mom hugs me and then kisses my cheek.

"Yes we will. Be careful on the way home." I kiss her cheek and turn to hug Mia. She returns the hug and goes around to the other side of the car where she climbs into the passenger seat.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too mom. Love you Mia."

"Love you too Christian."

We say bye and I walk to my car while my mom pulls out of her parking spot and leaves the restaurant parking lot.

"Professor Grey!" I hear someone shout from behind me. I turn around and see that it's Ana walking toward me.

"Yes Ana."

"I was wondering if I could get a ride back to my grandmothers house. If that's alright with you."

"What happen with your aunts they can't take you?"

"One of my cousins had an accident and they had to go get her. So I said that maybe you could take me back over there to get my car."

"Well,"

"I guess I could walk but something bad could happen. Plus it's a pretty long walk and I'm in this dress and heels. Kinda the wrong out fit to be out walking the streets."

I look her over quickly, a tight red dress that hugs her in all the right places, and heels at least six inches high. She's right. That would be asking for something bad to happen to her if she had to walk somewhere far.

"Sure Ana. And while we're off of campus you can call me Christian."

She smiles at me and walks closer, "Okay Christian. What are you doing today?"

I laugh at her, "Taking you home now."

"Okay well before that then."

"Probably going to go home and figure out some lessons for class."

She pouts at me, "Well that's boring Christian. Shouldn't you have some fun every now and then?"

"I do sometimes."

"I don't believe you Christian. You don't wanna turn into an old man this early do you?"

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Hang out with me for the day."

I unlock my car and she goes around to the other side. I start the car and we both buckle up.

"Sure is a nice car ya got here."

"Thank you. It was a graduation present."

"Where did you graduate from?"

"If you mean did I graduate from MHU no I did not."

"Then what made you wanna work there if you didn't go there?"

"This town has always fascinated me I guess. I grew up right outside of town and always heard about the legends and the stories."

"That's what usually attracts everyone to our little town."

We talk a bit more about the town then she starts giving me directions to her grandmothers house. Who I learn passed away her senior year of high school. She didn't go into detail of why she passed and I didn't ask. When we finally pull up I see a white SUV parked in a gravel driveway in front of a tiny cottage house.

"She left it to me because she raised me and wanted to make sure I always had somewhere to go if I needed to."

"That's very sweet."

"Do you want to come in? Have something to drink to thank you for driving me."

I think about it before I decide to agree, "Sure."

She smiles and leads me around to the front of the house where she unlocks the front door. A little black lab runs to us and she tells me that her name is Layla. Then explains that she found her this summer walking around in the woods and took her in. The house is decorated with rustic style furniture and what looks like Christmas lights around the room and over the fireplace. Ana walks into the kitchen and gets out two wine glasses.

"You like wine right? You look like you would like wine."

"Yes I do." I start thinking that this might be a bad idea. But the idea of leaving now doesn't seem any better. Just keep it friendly I tell myself. And keep distance.

"Red wine okay?"

"Red wine is fine."

"I have Counoise, St. Laurent, and Gamay."

"Gamay sounds good."

She gives me a big smile, "That's what I was thinking too."

I walk over to the bar by the kitchen and pull out a bar seat. Ana pours a little bit of wine in each glass but says she doesn't want to give too much since I have to drive home. We drink the wine and talk about our families. I learn that her mom passed away while she was giving birth to Ana.

"She was too young to have a baby anyway. She was only eighteen years old and gran says that she showed no signs of slowing down."

"What about your father?"

She laughs and takes a swig of wine, "Never even seen him. He was just some random guy and when my mom got pregnant he left. My aunts say her went to Louisiana but I've never looked into it much. Not worth my time."

"Well he missed out on knowing a wonderful women."

"That would be my grandma's doings. If I hadn't been raised by her who knows what all would be wrong with me."

Then I tell her a bit about my family and how my mother gave me up. I can tell it makes her feel better that we have something like that in common. I explain how my mom and dad came to adopt me and my siblings.

"I got really lucky being adopted by such wonderful people. If my mom had kept me I'd probably be on the streets somewhere."

"Sounds like we both got pretty lucky. Kinda crazy how things like that go ya know. Our lives would've been completely different."

We finish our wine and then I say that I bet get home and start on those boring lesson plans. She agrees and then we walk out together to my car.

"I had a lot of fun Ana. Thank you for the wine."

"No problem Christian. I had a lot of fun too."

"And you'll be in class tomorrow on time?"

"I'll be in class two minutes before."

I make a surprised face, "You've had a complete turn around Ana Steele. I'm very impressed."

"You should be. I'm full of surprises."

And I don't know what hit me. Maybe it was the way she was looking at me or how she kept glancing at my lips but I had to do it. I leaned down to her,she pushed up a little bit, and we meet each other with our lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like wine and vanilla lip gloss.

She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth complying. Her hands are now in my hair and I can't take it anymore, I throw her up, and lean her against the car. I lightly bite her lip and she moans into my mouth. I break away from her mouth and start kissing her neck. Biting down as I go.

"Mmm Christian."

I smirk before kissing and biting again. I bite a little harder and she grips my shoulders tightly. She moans into my ear and as hard as it was I pulled away. I move to her hear and whisper, "I better go."

She sighs and then laughs, "Yes I guess you better. You have paperwork to do and what not."

She unwraps her legs from around my hips and I help her down. She fixes her hair a little bit and then looks at me, kisses my cheek, and says see you in class professor Grey. Then I watch as she walks back into the house. She stops at the door,waves at me before going into the house, and shuts the door. While I stand there still slightly shaken up from what just happen and the situation in my pants has yet to go down.

I get in my car and back out of the drive way. The entire way to my condo I can't stop thinking about what happen. And I can't stop thinking that I just made a giant mistake starting a relationship with one of my students. Then I start to think that this could be fun and it's not like she's underage. But it is my first year working. I shake my head wondering how the hell I'm going to get out of this hole I just dug.


	4. I need to see you after class

"What did you do?" Kate asks persistently.

"Nothin'."

"You are a damn lie."

I laugh, "I may have had a private session with Professor Grey."

She gasps, "About what! You've gone to class once!"

"I never said it was official business."

"Oh my god tell me everything!" She hops on my bed and gets into Indian style. Legs crossed, hands on her knees, and her eyes wide waiting on the juicy details.

"Well I may have told my aunts that I ran into an old friend and that he offered to give me a ride. The 'old friend' was Christian," I giggle, "Oops I mean Professor Grey. Of course he didn't offer me a ride either but that was just to get them to leave without me. He was at the restaurant with his family and while they said goodbyes I waited by the door. When I saw his mom drive off I came out and walked behind him, shouted his name real cute like, and told him they had to leave for some stupid reason. I can't remember what I said though. At first I think he was gonna say no but I said it was a long walk and that something bad could happen." Kate makes a face and says you liar, "That isn't a complete lie! Something bad could happen. Not very likely but possible. Let me continue my story. So he said yes. I took him to grans house and invited him in for a drink to thank him for the ride. We drank some wine, not a lot since we had to drive, and then after we finished the wine he said he had to go home."

Kate make a 'I just smelled shit' face, "That's it."

"No stupid hold on. I walk him to his car, we were talking, I leaned him really close to him, and then he kissed me. That turned into him picking me up and putting me against the car. Full make-out session with him kissing my neck and biting. Then he stopped himself which sucked but that's okay; he'll want more. I played it off pretty good acting like I didn't really care, told him I'd see him today in class, and went in. As he drove off he was thinking about how good of a kisser I was."

"You made-out with our professor, who we have to see tonight, oh my god." We both start giggling like little middle-schoolers.

"I can't wait. Should be really fun."

Kate shakes her head and says she going to get ready for class. While I wait on her I lay on the bed and daydream about Christian on top of me on his desk. I bite my lip wondering what will happen in class. I'm sure he'll play like nothing happen in front of all the others, then maybe ask me to stay after class for a little more. Or maybe he'll ask me to come to his house this weekend. That would be fun.

"Ana lets go!"

"Kay!"

I meet Kate downstairs by the door and we leave for class. The whole way to the building Kate can't stop gushing over how hot that is. I turn the conversation to what she was doing during the party two nights ago. She says that nothing major happen but I get the details out of her as all ways.

"Okay, okay. His name is Jacob and he moved her from Arizona, he's becoming a lawyer which is hot. Amazing kisser, good with his hands, and other things too."

"Kate did you get laid!"

"Shut up! I have sex just not as much as you."

I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same to me. We open the buildings door and start up the stairs. Why doesn't this building have a damn elevator yet. Ugh. Finally reaching the third floor we go to the left and come to Professor Grey's room. Kate looks at me and we both laugh. Act normal, like you don't know anything I say quietly before I pull the door open.

We walk right past him paying him no attention. We get to the seats we sat at last time and get ready. I see him look up at me and I smile. He smiles back then ducks his head down.

_God she is sexy._

Oops. I can't help but laugh a little that he's having a hard time focusing on class. I refrain from reading his mind anymore for fear that I might giggle too much. This is the kinda think you keep real secret. I'd hate to cause him to lose his job because of me.

"Welcome to class everyone. Today we're going to talk about an old legend everyone knows. Everyone knows about Cartel manor right?"

Everyone nods in agreement and he continues, "So I'm sure you've all heard the legend but I'll refresh you." He goes to his desk and grabs a pile of papers that hands to select people who pass them back, "In 1809 there was a fire, the cause of the fire exactly isn't know because records didn't go into detail back them. We do know that it killed four of the Cartel children. According to what people around town said Mrs. Cartel went crazy because of the loss of her children, understandable, but she just couldn't handle it. She started going to a witch doctor up in the mountains. The woman's name is believed to have been Adeline her last name no one knows. Well Adeline after a few visits gave Mrs. Cartel a special blend of tea and did a special ritual to give her fertility. A few weeks later she was pregnant and it was twins. Then a few months after the two little girls were born she was pregnant again, with twins but this time one girl and a boy. That means she now had what?"

"Three girls and a boy." I say confidently.

"Yes Ana. Which is what she lost in the fire. She's happy again and excited about her babies but no one can believe a woman of her age just produced four babies. How could that be possible? The towns people decided that it was magic."

He goes on to explain the other fires and then to explain the way that nature balances everything out. I'm kind of impressed at how much he actually knows about magic. Being a witch I can sense when I'm around another witch or healer. Like I know that Kate and I are the only witches in this class but I know that in my human physiology class there is a girl who sits in the very back corner of the opposite side of me and has no idea that she has powers. I assume that she moved from out of state and it one of those people who doesn't believe in magic.

"Okay class tonight I want you to look online and find some of the many varieties of this legend. Write one down. I'm hoping that there will only be a few repeat stories. Have a good afternoon everyone." The bell rings and people begin gathering their things. I take my time until I hear, "Ana I would like to see you after class." Everyone suddenly turns to look at me.

"Yes professor Grey." My tone is even and doesn't lead on that it would be about anything but school. Kate gathers her things up and whispers I'll see you back at the house.

I watch while all the other students walk out the door and walk down the stairs to meet Christian by his desk.

"Yes professor Grey?"

Christian smirks and tilts his head and then his lips are on mine, "We have thirty minutes. I'm going to go lock the doors and pull the shade down."

I hop up on the desk as he goes to the doors and turns the key. I then hear him pull down the two thick black papers that are normally over the glass. They're there for emergency situations and what not but they'll work great for this. He walks back over to me and moves my legs to where he is standing between my thighs. He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me to him.

We start off lightly kissing until he licks my lips asking me to open them. I separate my lips and let him explore the inside of my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and push myself against him. I can feel his erection against my thigh. He moves his mouth from mine and kisses my neck. He kisses down to my collarbone and lifts my shirt over my head. I hear in land somewhere on the floor beside the desk.

He cups my breast and make a long line of kiss marks down the center of my chest, then to the right side, and then over to the left. He whispers in my ear that he loves my black lace bra. I can't help but smirk a little bit because wearing such a sexy bra was no accident. He unbuttons his white shirt to reveal a perfect set of toned abs. I run my hand down his chest and to his happy trail. He looks up at me as he removes his belt.

"Do you have a condom?"

He smirks at me, "I've been thinking about this since the last time we saw each other." He pulls a condom from his back pocket and sets it on the desk. Then he moves his hand to unbutton his pants and moves his black boxer briefs just under his penis. Perfect, flawless, porn worthy. Just some of the many things that ran through my head. He opens the condom and rolls it down his shaft.

"Ready?"

I bite my lip and nod trying to look like I'm not as excited as I really am. But when he pulls my shorts off and runs his finger along my panties I'm busted.

"You're wet."

I bite my lip again, "I've been waiting for this since we were together last too."

He gives me a sexy look and moves my panties to the side. He positions himself to where we're in the perfect position. He grips his penis and slides himself inside me. Slow at first and then faster and harder. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my face into his neck. To keep from screaming I focus on kissing and biting his neck.

"Mmm Christian." I moan quietly into his ear. He pulls me closer and tightens his grip on my hips.

The faster he thrusts the hard I bite his neck. I can tell his about to cum. His breath is faster and he's moaning more frequently into my ear. And then he says I'm about to cum and as he moans my name we both cum one last time.

He pulls out of me and we both shiver. He removes the condom carefully and ties it up throwing it into the trash can under his deck.

"I'll have to take that and dump it before class starts."

I laugh while I pick my clothes up, "That would probably be smart."

He moves over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, "Do you want to go out this Friday?"

"Professor Grey are you asking a student on a date?"

"I might be. I have a condo outside of town, the chances of anyone seeing us are unlikely, we can get dinner, some drinks, and you can stay with me."

"Okay."

Taking his hands from around my waist he turns to his desk and grabs a slip of paper, I watch while he wrote his number down, "Message me later on today and we'll work everything out."

"Sounds good Christian. I better get going."

He straightens up and gives me a funny look, "Now if you don't start working harder and showing me that you are going to try to do better in this class I'll be forced to fail you."

"Yes professor Grey I'll try much harder sir."

He winks at me as I walk out of the room. I walk down the hall and to the bathroom where I touch up my make-up and fix my hair. When I'm sure that I don't look like I've just has sex I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the court yard. I pull my phone out of my purse and save his number in my contacts. But I'll wait till after I eat dinner before I'll text him. In this game it's very important to keep lines drawn, we can hook-up, and spend weekends away together but that's as far as it can go. Kind of like a mistress sort of thing.

"Thank you." Kate says smiling at the girl behind the counter of the yogurt place, "So what do you think will happen this weekend?"

I grab my bowl of yogurt and we start walking to a pink table, "I don't know. He said something about getting dinner and drinks, then spending the weekend at his condo."

"This is so crazy that you're having an affair with our professor. And like a serious affair at that."

"It's not that serious." I say shrugging it off.

"He just invited you to his condo, to spend the weekend, with him. It's serious."

"It's fun. And that's how we're going to keep it."

"Have you sent him a text yet?"

"Not yet."

"Do it now!"

After a little resistance I give in and agree to text him.

_Hi Christian this is Ana just texting you to work out the plans for Friday._

Kate is giggly while I wait on him to text back. I attempt to make some small talk with her but she can't handle it. All she can think about is if he's messaged me back. When my phone dings we both jump.

_Hello Ana, I was starting to worry that you might not message me. I know a very good Italian restaurant if you like Italian._

I tell Kate what he's said because I can tell she's just busting from excitement. I do love good Italian.

_That sounds wonderful. Do you want me to drive to your condo or you pick me up?_

Again I tell Kate what I've said and then tell her to wait patiently and eat her frozen yogurt. She gives me a fake pout and carries on eating one spoonful of yogurt after another.

_I can pick you up Friday evening at six after my last class. If that sounds alright with you._

"Oh my god, he's going to pick you up! This is so romantic! In a odd, breaking all the rules kinda way."

I roll my eyes and text him back that, that sounds great and I'll see him then. Then Kate brings up that it's very important that we keep it secret until I'm out of his class. I hadn't really thought of that aspect but she has a good point. I tell her that absolutely no one can find out about this until I finish the class or change classes after the semester.

"Would you really switch classes?"

"I mean I guess it will depend on how long we keep this going."

"I bet you guys will get married." Kate states in a matter-of-fact way with her arms crossed and all.

"I'm never getting married; plain and simple."

* * *

"What are you going to pack?"

"Well since we're going to a nice restaurant I'm bring that royal blue, strapless, high-low dress, and black heels. Saturday I'm going to where my black skirt, a white button-up, and black heals. Sunday is that really cute teal maxi dress and a pair of tan sandals. And then for at night some sexy nightgowns and thongs."

"Wow you have really thought this through."

"Yes. Yes I have." I say smiling.

"But now you have to put all of that," She points her finger to the pile of clothes laying on my bed, "Into that." Then she moves her finger to the pink zebra suitcase in the floor.

I shake my head and then smile. And the clothes are suddenly up in the air, being folded, and placed into the suitcase. Kate glares at me as I zip the suitcase.

"Well I'm ready now."


End file.
